


[Art] How to Flirt

by Selofain



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Despite Clark's best efforts, Steve is a disaster around Tony.





	[Art] How to Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came around the time Avengers Academy went offline for good. The idea of a Justice League version of Avengers Academy has been kicked around a few times, and I can't tell you how much I would have loved such a thing. I had to settle for merely drawing out what could be.
> 
> AngeNoir wrote an amazing story for this! A glimpse of the Justice League/Avengers Academy we all deserve.


End file.
